


My drug is you

by beloniika



Series: D R A B B L E S [15]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the nurse didn’t prepare Kyungsoo for, was how high and utterly ridiculous Baekhyun would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My drug is you

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the disgustingly cheesy title,lol. The drabble is based on the infamous [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqebEymqFS8) of the guy still high after surgery complimenting his wife.

Kyungsoo is reading a gardening magazine to pass the time and calm his nerves when the swing doors open and a stretcher is wheeled in the hallway; he immediately jumps to his feet and bows to the nurse, who’s already pushing the patient in his direction. They silently make their way to room 205 and part with a few informations and advices from the nurse, such as, “The operation went smoothly, he’ll wake up soon enough. Make sure to make him drink and eat something, but nothing too fancy. Water and crackers are fine.”

What the nurse didn’t prepare Kyungsoo for, was how high and utterly ridiculous Baekhyun would be.

“...Who are you?”

Those are not the words one wants to hear from their lover post surgery. Gulping down the fear of Baekhyun suffering from memory loss (he didn’t have his brain tinkered with, though, so why?) and convincing himself it’s just the anesthesia, Kyungsoo brings his boyfriend a glass of water filled in the bathroom and fishes a package of crackers from his bag, pretending it was just Baekhyun’s usual jokester self still alive and kicking.

“Eat the cracker,” Kyungsoo prompts with a shaky smile.

“Ye…” Baekhyun complies, munching lazily and with his eyes mostly closed; between a sip and a nibble he moans in pain after hiccupping. He tries to sit up.

“Ah, no, stay down. You’re still waking up from the surgery. Eat your cracker,” Kyungsoo intervenes, stopping his boyfriend’s lethargic squirming.

“Are you a nurse--Are you an angel?!” Baekhyun asks almost reverently, his voice a bit more perked up but still slurred. Kyungsoo can’t help the chuckle that escapes at that question, yet his cheeks start feeling warmer.

“Look at your smile,it’s so beautiful...Who are you?” Baekhyun insists, looking up at his partner with slightly unfocused eyes.

Struggling to keep the evil laughter and relief away from his voice, Kyungsoo explains concisely, “I’m your boyfriend.”

“You’re _my_ boyfriend?!” Baekhyun gasps, gesticulating with the cracker still in his hand and hitting his face in the process, promptly knocking himself out briefly.

Kyungsoo snorts at the ridiculousness of the whole situation: he feels sympathetic, but at the same time he questions, not for the first time, Baekhyun’s sanity.

“I hit the jackpot,” the confused man mumbles when he comes around again, but the anesthesia has yet to wear off completely. His lower face is covered by his own hand and the half eaten cracker is somehow still in his grasp, occasionally being munched some more. Each of Baekhyun’s questions is met by Kyungsoo’s embarrassed laughter and shake of head in lieu of answers.

“Have we kissed already?”

“Do we have pet names?”

“How long have we been together?”

“How did I manage to score such a beautiful catch?”

Kyungsoo pushes two fingers against Baekhyun’s head as “punishment” for his silliness, effectively putting the older man down to sleep.

“You’re like this after such a simple surgery...I can’t even imagine how you’d act after a more serious one,” Kyungsoo mumbles as he brushes Baekhyun’s bangs off his clammy forehead, smiling affectionately as his worries soften.

\---

Baekhyun wakes up groggy and a bit cold, despite the thick covers. He opens his eyes to see Kyungsoo sitting on a chair next to his bed, head bent and arms and legs crossed, snoring softly. Baekhyun extends his arm to tap his boyfriend’s knee, only to stop when he feels his stitches pull; Kyungsoo was just nodding off, so he hears Baekhyun’s hiss.

“Oh, you’re up. How are you feeling?” he asks, massaging his sore neck.

“Drowsy,” his boyfriend sighs.

“Still high as a kite?” Kyungsoo asks, his lips stretching in a grin. Baekhyun doesn’t remember what could’ve happened to make the younger man feel so evilly pleased,but he tries to smother himself with the pillow nonetheless.

“Ah, how I wish I recorded your ramblings…” Kyungsoo muses, snickering at Baekhyun’s muffled whines.

“Didn’t your mama teach you not to bully who is recovering?” the brunet pouts. It melts into a smile when Kyungsoo pries the pillow away and kisses him, rubbing his ear in endearment. Baekhyun is puzzled when his boyfriend walks away, stepping into the bathroom briefly and coming back with his toothbrush, toohpaste and the refilled glass of water.

“Your breath stinks,” Kyungsoo points out with a mockingly sweet smile, setting the necessities on the nightstand and fiddling with the bed’s remote. Baekhyun squints at him as the headspring lifts, but he isn’t mad: that’s their contorted way of showing affection.

“Dick.”


End file.
